A Sweet Melody
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: When Amy Pond decided to go exploring in the TARDIS, the last thing she expected to find was a music room...


When Amy Pond decides to go exploring in the TARDIS, the last thing she expected to find was a music room...

Out of all the rooms there were in the TARDIS, from the football field to the hat shop, Amy never expected to find a music room. But there it was. Situated opposite River's secret weapon room everyone but The Doctor knew was there.

It surprised Amy as she didn't know The Doctor was a musical person. But then again, this was The Doctor. A man of mystery and hidden depths. Who knows what other secrets he was keeping in that head of his?

When Amy walked into the music room, what she saw made her gasp. It was filled with every musical instrument imaginable. From Earth instruments like the tambourine and violin to alien instruments like the Jalliatocis drums and Gallifreyan pipes, it looked like every musical equipment ever invented was crammed into this one room.

Amy loved it all. She was amazed that The Doctor had so much. He collected them from his many adventures, she supposed. But the instrument Amy was immediately attracted to was the grand piano sitting almost in the middle of the room. Sitting down on a velvet two-seater bench, Amy ran a hand over the keys, her nails making a light scratching sound. On the base of the piano, it said it apparantly belonged to Beethoven. How The Doctor managed to get it, she didn't know. She told herself to ask him sometime.

Amy loved to play the piano. Ever since she was a child, her parents made her have lessons. To make her forget about the Raggedy Doctor, she suspected. Amy hated it at first as she didn't like someone telling her what to do. But as she got more practise, she found she could play really well. She could play anything from 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' to 'Edielweiss'. It helped her to escape the worries she had and just let her lose herself in the music, which she loved.

Her lessons got even more interesting when Rory joined her. His parents made him learn piano when they found out how well Amy was doing. Rory struggled to start with but after a few weeks, he could play as fluently as Amy. Maybe just a tiny bit better, but she would never admit it.

Just as Amy was about to press one of the white piano keys, she heard her husband calling her.

"Amy? Amy! Are you all right? Where are you?" She heard him trip coming up the stairs and she bit back a giggle before responding.

"I'm in here, stupid face! You'll never guess what I found." After a few minutes, she heard Rory enter the room. Turning to face him, she smiled at the expression on her husband's face as he looked around at all the musical instruments.

"How did we not know this was here? We've been travelling on the TARDIS for goodness knows how long and The Doctor didn't even think to tell us."

Rory walked around the many objects to sit beside Amy, her nails tapping a tune on top of the piano.

"You know The Doctor. The TARDIS probably has so many rooms even he may find it hard to keep track."

The Scottish girl laughed as Rory nodded his head in agreement.

"True." he said, pressing a kiss to Amy's red hair before also placing his hands on the keys.

Amy smiled as she remembered all of the times she and Rory played the piano together. There was one particular song that she wanted them to play again. Though she wasn't sure if Rory would agree.

"Rory? Can we play something now? You know the song I mean."

Amy frowned when she saw him shake his head.

"No, Amy. What if The Doctor and River came in? They'd both probably laugh at my rubbish singing voice. I'd never live it down."

Amy rubbed his arm in a comforting gesture. "Rory, you haven't got a rubbish singing voice. It's not as bad as you think. And if they do laugh, they'll have me to answer to."

Amy widened her eyes to make the perfect puppy dog expression. The one she knew Rory couldn't resist. She clasped her hands together as if she was begging.

"Please, Rory? You know you want to. Please?" After a few more minutes of whining and tugging on his shoulder, he sighed.

"OK, fine. I couldn't say no to that face." He pinched Amy on the cheek lightly before the both of them began to play, the sweet melody floating out of the music room door.

Rory began to sing the first verse, his voice hesitant for a while. But as he got into it, he began to relax.

"Can I make the raindrops fall on the desert sand? Can I pick you up and fly you to the wonderland? Can I stop the world from turning just to make the day last? Can I make you smile in the future and forget the past?"

Amy grinned at her husband before beginning to sing, her Scottish accent broad but still in tune.

"Can you make my heart skip a beat when you hold my hand?"

Rory briefly ran a finger over her knuckles before belting out his line.

"If you ask me to."

"Can you be my sole protector and my number one fan?"

"If you ask me to."

"Can you be the lead in a movie with an aimless cast?"

"If you ask me to."

"Can you be the one to make me fall in love so fast?"

"If you ask me to."

Amy and Rory smiled at each other, eyes burning with delight before launching into the chorus.

"I could spend all day trying to tell you. All the ways that I adore you. But I'll simplify and say. I want you around. You've got a smile so gifted. It could disappear a frown. Ooh, you've got me uplifted everyday. I want you around. I hang on every word you say. I know it's not original or profound. But I want you around."

Amy quickly kissed Rory, pressing her mouth to his. He responded, chuckling before continuing. Unknown to them, The Doctor and River were stood just behind Rory. They had managed to sneak in unnoticed, which was very unusual for either of them. River knew the song they were playing all too well. They used to dance and sing to it all the time when they were kids. Even though it did annoy the teachers when they played it at school.

River knew the words to the next verse so grabbing The Doctor, they both went to sit on the piano facing each other, much to the shock of Amy and Rory.

Laughing, River looked at The Doctor as she began to sing in a tuneful voice. He knew she was directing the lyrics at him.

"Would you steal all the stars out of the sky for me?"

The Doctor coughed before singing his line. He actually sounded quite good. For him.

"If you ask me to."

"Would you fall a thousand miles just to fall with me?"

"If you ask me to."

"Would you committ a thousand crimes to do some time with me?"

"If you ask me to."

"Would you lie to your family and your friends for me?"

"If you ask me to."

As they reached the final chorus, they all sang together in a mis-matched but perfect harmony.

"I could spend all day trying to tell you. All the ways that I adore you. But I'll simplify and say. I want you around. You've got a smile so gifted. It could disappear a frown. Ooh, you've got me uplifted everyday. I want you around. I hang on every word you say. I know it's not original or profound. But I want you around."

With a few final notes from Rory, they all stopped singing. They couldn't stop grinning at each other. The Doctor had an arm around River, one hand stroking through her curls while Amy was almost sat on Rory's lap, their fingers entwined.

"So. It looks like we've found a family activity that doesn't involve aliens or running. That's new." The Doctor said, hopping off the piano, dragging River with him.

Amy smiled mischeviously, getting up from the bench.

"I didn't know you could sing, Doctor. Of course I knew River could. She's always had a natural singing voice, even when she was Mels. Where did you learn?"

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and straightened his bow tie. He took River's hand, who smiled flirtatiously at him before going to leave the room.

"A Time Lord never reveals his secrets, Pond. It's for me to know and for you to never find out. Or to put it in simpler terms, as River says, spoilers!"

Rory and River laughed as Amy pretended to shove him, before they walked out leaving Amy and Rory to it.

Rory pulled a face at his wife as she sat back down, who proceeded to pull one back. Putting an arm around her, Rory began to play a tune he knew Amy loved, while she sat there listening contently. There really was nothing like singing a sweet melody to get the Pond family together.

The song Amy, Rory, The Doctor and River sing in this fanfic is called 'I Want You Around' sang by Amy and Felix in a programme called 'I Dream' which was on BBC One in 2004 and featured the S Club Juniors. If you want to hear the song here is the link watch?v=yNvqBLZhQRw&feature=related :)

I chose the song as it reminded me of all four of them and thought it was perfect for each of them.

I hope you enjoy it :)

Amy x


End file.
